Dyslexia may be defined as a learning disability that makes reading, writing and spelling difficult. It has been identified as a neurological condition and is often inherited. Reading difficulties of individuals with dyslexia are widely attributed to phonological processing problems. Thus, teaching strategies for a dyslexic reader center around addressing these problems. For example, a dyslexic reader of the English language will practice the identification of individual sounds of the language and their association with a grapheme. Then, the sounds are blended into words.